


"Remember the first Christmas"

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FWP- Fluff Without Plot, M/M, hope you enjoy it anyway, i don't even know why am i publishing this, there's just too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio could have sworn that he had never smiled so much in his life (and that was a quite remarkable thing if we consider how much Sergio smiled on a daily basis) but that was just how happy Iker made him feel. Every single bad thing that had happened to him, every single thing that had ever made him furious disappeared when he was with the goalkeeper. The world was less rotten and full of wonderful things when they were together. </p><p>Or: Sergio and Iker are in love and it's Christmas' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Remember the first Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisonsargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/gifts).



> This an early Christmas' present to the lovely [Sophia.](http://nikeneymar.tumblr.com) Merry Christmas sweetheart!
> 
> Some parts of this are shitty and some others not that much. Firstly inspired on the line "You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round" from Taylor Swift's "You are in love". I heard [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/dallasjayde/warm-and-cozy-christmas) while wiritn and I highly recommend you to listen to it while reading.
> 
> Warnings: First time writing about this pairing. Not a native speaker. Un-betad and could do a more re-reads but meh
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a tough practice but Iker couldn’t complain. They hadn’t lost a match in so long they were breaking records for it and letting go this winning streak wasn’t an option. The goalkeeper put his shirt on, a few droplets of water running down from damp hair. His mind wasn’t exactly at Valdebebas but at his home, dueling between what the hell was he supposed to prepare for dinner. A sudden grip of a strong arm across his shoulders took him by surprise, making him jump a little and watch the man with the brilliant smile with wide scared eyes.

“Cristiano what the fuck!” The Portuguese laughed carelessly, gripping his shoulder a bit tighter.

“Sorry _capi_.” He laughed again not looking apologetic at all. “Hey, I’m counting on you two for my party, right?”

Iker looked at the striker like he had suddenly grown two heads but right after he remembered. He shook his head firmly once and then opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by Cris’ annoying expression. He rolled his eyes and let go altogether of Iker’s shoulders.

“You and Sergio are still on that stupid idea of spending Christmas alone?”

“Not alone. Together. Just the two of us” Punctuated Iker suddenly aware of the absence of the young Spaniard. He looked around the room quickly and smiled when he spotted Sergio talking with Gareth. Iker turned his attention back at Cris who has looking at him with a smug smirk. Iker pushed him jokingly and finished packing his stuff. “It’s our first Christmas together, Cris. We’re not going I’m sorry.”

The striker rolled his eyes once again and patted his back lightly. “You’re cheesy as fuck, you know it? Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Change your mind about what?” Sergio’s arms were suddenly around his waist and Iker smiled before turning around and pecking his lips lightly.

“Nothing important. You ready?” Sergio nodded and hurried to pick up his bag so they could head back home.  Sometimes it was still a shock for the younger Spaniard to remember that now he was living with Iker, that they were a couple. He reached the goalkeeper who was waiting for him at the locker room’s doors and linked their hands.

“Let’s go, I’m starving”

Great, he still didn’t know what he was going to cook. Iker was seriously in need of some good cooking books; maybe he could ask Santa Claus for them.

 

Christmas arrived quickly and without anyone noticing. The weather went colder, the first timid snowflakes fell from the sky and the shops’ windows started to be filled with festive colours. The streets were suddenly covered with thin layers of snow, the windows decorated with glistening Christmas lights and through them you could steal the sight of Christmas trees waiting for freshly bought presents to be laid under them.

Iker had put a lot of effort on choosing the best Christmas tree and Sergio had spent good long hours at the supermarket buying as many decorations as he could. They both dedicated a full day to arrange everything and if they had gone a little bit over board it was kind of excusable, after all it was their first Christmas together.

Since Cristiano’s invitation to his Christmas’ Eve party they both had to refused to an important list of celebrations, both as a couple or individuals. Many of their friends and acquaintances who didn’t know about them being a couple frowned at the excuses they had to come up with in the moment. But the ones who knew were probably worse because they would forgive them in exchange of joking about them because, let’s be honest, they were the sappiest couple that Madrid had seen in a good while. So Sergio and Iker had to suck it up every time Marcelo and Cristiano teased them or made snarky remarks about their plans for Christmas’ Eve.

The truth was that as corny as it sounded, Iker and Sergio considered Christmas’ time a really special moment of the year. It was a time for family and friends. It was a time for remembering who the really important people in our life were and to let them know so. Therefore, now that they had officially recognized their love for each other and had been living the great experience of being not only best friends but boyfriends, both Iker and Sergio thought they owed themselves that special night of Christmas’ Eve; a night just for them two.

A little trouble appeared when both their families still expected them to spend quality time with the couple. After discussing and concealing they decided that they would spend just Christmas’ Eve by themselves, the following day after opening their presents they would have lunch with Sergio’s family and then they’d have dinner with the Casillas’.  

“And we’ll have lots of presents” Was Sergio final conclusion, which lead Iker to punch his arm and follow the gesture by a kiss on the younger man.

“You’re such a child, Sese” But Iker couldn’t quite affirm that he disliked that.

 

December the twenty fourth woke the two Real Madrid captains with dim rays of light coming through their bedroom’s windows. The first one opening his eyes was Sergio who smiled lazily and somehow managed to escape from his boyfriend’s tight grip around his waist. He plopped himself on top of Iker, peppering his face with little kisses and whispering sweet nothing which made the goalkeeper smile in a haze of content even before being completely awake.

Soon his arms travelled to Sergio’s back. His hands find their usual spot in the tanned skin of the young Spaniard and laid there putting just the minimum amount of pressure.

“Buenos días.” Iker articulated between his half-asleep state and the rain of kisses and caresses that his boyfriend was so kindly providing him.

“Feliz Noche Buena.” Sergio smiled at Iker openly as he usually did, all his teeth showing and small crinkles being craved in the corners of his eyes which shone out of pure happiness. He leaned forward and placed his lips tenderly over Iker’s, taking its sweet time to make the kiss grow in intensity until he wasn’t actually sure if he wanted to keep kissing his boyfriend like that or his captain to fuck him senseless until he forgets his own name.

“We shouldn’t be doing this today... “ Iker finally muttered in a brief pause they were force to do because their lungs were screaming for some oxygen. Sergio looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, fingers intertwined with the goalkeeper’s hair. “It’s a holy day and all, y’know?”

The smirk that was pulling Iker’s mouth betrayed any attempt of hidden joke. Sergio rolled his eyes so exaggeratedly that Iker wondered if there was a possibility of Sergio hurting himself doing so. But his thoughts vanished after Sergio swiftly placed one leg on each side of Iker’s body. He smiled mischievouslywhile leaning forward one more time. His hands were placed on the headboard for support and he lowered himself just enough for their lips to be near each other but not quite touching. And just when Iker was waiting for the soft yet rough contact of those lips he knew by heart Sergio pulled apart and rocked his hips fiercely, obtaining a loud and deep groan as his reward.

“This is for you not to interrupt us when we’re in the middle of something” He rocked his hips again enjoying the friction between their groins. He did kiss Iker right there and for a moment he forgot what he wanted to do apart from lying there forever and kissing Iker until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore.

“Sese” Iker had pushed Sergio a bit to break the kiss. “Let’s go have a shower”

The younger Spaniard raised his eyebrows suggestively and Iker left an airy laugh.

“You can suck me off or whatever you want, Nene” He finally said softly, cradling his fingers through the short hairs in the back of Sergio’s head. The defender closed his eyes enjoying the gesture.

“I want you to fuck me” He opened his eyes and smiled innocently as if he had just asked Iker to go on a picnic date with him.

“I think we can do something about that”

Iker kissed him intently again and then slipped off his position under Sergio’s body and walk the few meters to the bathroom door. Not feeling his boyfriend following him he stopped and turned around. He looked to the bed and found Sergio looking at him with bright eyes, it seemed like the younger was being revealed the secrets of the world.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Iker didn’t know if he was worried, amused or frustrated, feeling his boxers way too tight.

“We are together” Was Sergio simple answer; Iker couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Sergio stood up and walked towards his boyfriend.

“Breaking news, Sese” Iker kissed him, it was only a peck way too innocent for the things he had already in mind to do with Sergio once they get to the shower. “We’ve been so for like eight months now”

“Nine in two weeks” Sergio protested with a little pout.

“Eight and a half, then.” Iker bit Sergio’s lower lip and then traced a path of kisses to his ear. When he spoke his voice was low. “Do you want to keep talking about our anniversary or can we skip that and go to the part where I fuck you senselessly against the shower walls”

Sergio moaned softly and tilted his head back giving Iker more space to kiss his neck.

“Sh-shower. Now. Please”  Sergio breathed suddenly when his boyfriend’s teeth left a mark on the side of his neck. He could feel Iker’s smile against his sensitive skin.

“I thought so”

 

After the shower (and the sex), Iker put on some clothes and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He was pouring coffee in two mugs when two firm arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kissed was placed in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you” Murmured Sergio against his skin before letting go and sitting on the counter.

The Spaniard goalie smiled and handed his boyfriend one of the steaming cups, placing himself between his legs. He pecked his lips softly and sip a bit of coffee.

“Are you thanking me for the coffee or for the sex? In any case: you’re welcome” Iker smiled one of those warm smiles he reserved for only a few people, Sergio being the main one of those. The defender rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s.

“Both” He drank some coffee and his voice sounded incredibly soft when he spoke again. “In fact, thank you for being part of my life and putting up with me for so long. Thank you for being my boyfriend” And he couldn’t help smiling as widely as only Sergio could, eyes shining and all.

Iker left his mug next to Sergio’s thigh so he could hold his face with both hands and kiss him sweetly and deeply. Sergio sighed and kissed him back lazily, enjoying the feeling of Iker’s tongue playing with his and the warmth of the goalie close to his body.  If this was the way all their Christmas were going to start he was sure as hell he could never leave Iker.

They pulled apart and Iker rubbed their noses in a skimo kiss, then he grabbed his mug again.

“Now Sese, finish your breakfast. We should go and buy the presents that we’re missing and be back for lunch.”

“Or we could have lunch away” Sergio was taking long gulps of coffee trying not to burn his throat in the process.

“Is there any restaurant going to be open? It’s Christmas’ Eve after all” Sergio simply shrugged and placed his empty cup on the sink.

“Have you finished?”

Iker looked at him while sipping his coffee slowly. “I’d prefer to keep all my intern organs from burning, thank you very much”

“But you said…”

“Go and get dressed properly while I finish” Sergio was about to protest but then some apparently brilliant idea came to his mind and his face lit up. He rushed out of the kitchen barely listening to Iker’s words. “And please don’t wear those awful festive sweaters…!”

(Of course he was going to wear them)

 

Iker and Sergio knew that they shouldn’t had left any present to be sort at last minute shopping because they knew that buying stuff on Christmas’ Eve was pure madness and probably even a dangerous job with all these people desperate to buy that present for that person they’ve forgotten.  

They knew it and talked about it ever since they started planning what they were doing for Christmas, that’s it straight from the beginning of November. Yet there they were: December the twenty fourth and trying to make their way through crowded store’s hallways in desperate need for the presents that were still missing under their tree.

Iker had to reach for every little piece of patience he owned in order to refrain himself from killing neither Sergio nor others very annoying customers who were constantly on his way and grabbing first everything he attempted to buy.  Sergio, on the other side, drifted between a very excited and joyful, almost child-like state and a quite violent and irritated one that surfaced every time they were met with too many people or infinite queues.

After much struggling, a little fighting and lot of queuing they finally got everything and headed home feeling exhausted as if they had just finished playing a really tough Clásico.

“We’re never doing this again” Stated Sergio while picking two bags with presents from the backseats.

“Next year we’ll start buying the damn presents in August” Agreed Iker with a little smile despite the furrowed eyebrows.

Neither of them would voiced their feelings, but for both the idea of spending more Christmas together like that one made their stomachs twist and tickle as if quite a few butterflies were playing there.

They shared a smile though and Iker’s eyes were so bright and so full of hope Sergio thought he could suddenly see the same man he’d met many years ago. Iker made him feel that way too, younger, more innocent, hopeful and ready to be surprised by this beautiful world.

They didn’t need words to know that, they just _did._

(But just to be sure Sergio kissed Iker deeply and sweetly and whispered a little Te Amo to his ear)

(Of course, Iker replied the gesture the same way)

 

The night arrived slowly. The sun seemed to be too lazy or too curious to say goodbye to the Madrid full of Christmas’ lights of every possible colour and lightly covered with a bit of snow here and there.  However, winter was winter and before Sergio started preparing dinner the sun was already low and near the horizon, the sky painted in different shades of blue that got progressively darker, and a bright moon was hanging up above the tallest buildings.

They sat at a beautifully set table; both Iker and Sergio dressed impeccably as if they were to receive guests at their house for dinner. But that night was especial and just for them. Iker had put some radio station that both of them more or less liked and the soft humming of festive songs was filling the room.  It felt like being part of a movie scene.

Sergio was smiling widely and talking about some movie trailer he had seen on you tube while serving them turkey and roast potatoes and all the other little dishes he had prepared. Iker couldn’t help a surprised looked when he tasted the food. The defender was normally a good cook but that meal was delicious.

They talked about everything and nothing. They laughed at Sergio’s silly jokes and Iker’s sarcastic remarks. They held hands over the table and looked directly at each other’s eyes when the words weren’t enough to explain whatever they wanted to say. Iker would smile and lean forward just enough to kiss Sergio’s knuckles; making the younger Spaniard blush an adorable tint of pink.

Sergio could have sworn that he had never smiled so much in his life (and that was a quite remarkable thing if we consider how much Sergio smiled on a daily basis) but that was just how happy Iker made him feel. Every single bad thing that had happened to him, every single thing that had ever made him furious disappeared when he was with the goalkeeper. The world was less rotten and full of wonderful things when they were together.

On the other side, Iker felt his life was beginning right there and then; or probably his life hadn’t quite started until he had met Sergio. Because now that he came to think about it, the memories of his youth without Sergio weren’t quite as clear as the ones that had the defender on them. They weren’t as relevant either. Every experience that had made Iker the man he was in that moment was in some way affected by Sergio. And he loved it. This night was just the pinnacle moment of their life together. It was an official beginning. It made the goalkeeper feel excited and anxious and joyful and _young._ Sergio would always make him forget about everything, even his own age, and for that Iker couldn’t be more grateful.

They both were drunk on a bubbly feeling that had nothing to do with the red wine in their glasses.

They finished their dinner with still an hour or so left until midnight, so they gathered the deserts Sergio had bought and cooked and moved their little feast to the living room. They cuddled as near to each other as possible, legs tangled and Sergio’s back pressed against Iker. The Spaniard goalkeeper was looking with hungry eyes the little plates with turrones, polvorones, mani covered with chocolate and all the little pastries arranged in their coffee table.

(Iker loved chocolate and sweet things in general)

“Should we start eating them now?” Ask the goalkeeper hiding his face on the crook of Sergio’s neck and pressing a tender kiss on the soft skin.

“Shouldn’t we wait until midnight?” Iker groaned in discomfort and Sergio couldn’t help laughing.

“But there’s still like half an hour until midnight”

“Okay so…” Sergio straightened himself up a little a reached two turrones. He gave Iker one and hold the other in the middle of the space between them. “Here. This is a toast for our very first Christmas together”

Iker eyed him curiously and failed to hold a big bright simile that brought up all the little crinkles around his eyes. Not a second after he touched Sergio’s turrón with his as if they were wine glasses.

“And for many more Christmas together”

They bit a little of turrón and swallowed it quickly before bursting in laughter. They kept making silly toasts to even sillier things with every little pastry there was on the table for them.

“For Gareth to get a haircut”

“For James and his never ending fanboy attitude”

“For Cris and his penalties”

“For Isco to keep playing that fucking good when he’s playing for Spain”

“For you Iker, for every time you didn’t murder the whole squad even if you wanted to” Sergio chewed a bunch of maní covered with chocolate while laughing and trying not to choke.

“So this toast goes for you Sese, for all your yellow cards and also for the red ones!”

They would have missed midnight if it wasn’t for the radio that was still softly filling the room with festive songs. A recorded voice spoke through the speakers wishing all the listeners a Merry Christmas and then was followed by Michael Buble’s version of “Have yourself a Merry little Christmas”.

“Mery Christmas” Sergio was smiling wide and bright and Iker wondered if his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. But his eyes, his brown eyes were softer and tender than anything he could think of. Iker felt breathless. He had never seen such warmth and fondness in a pair of eyes. He felt like he could get lost in them forever and never be bothered to come back to reality.

Iker opened his mouth to wish Sergio a Mery Christmas too but then he remembered something.

“Wait a second” And before leaving he pecked Sergio’s lips rapidly. Iker ran to the kitchen and not a minute after he was back at the living room, a bottle of champagne in a hand and two tall glasses on the other.

“You’re such a sap” Commented Sergio with an amused smile while watching his boyfriend fumble with the bottle of champagne trying to open it.

“Says the one who cooked a Christmas dinner for two”

Sergio scoffed trying to hide his laugh and hit Iker’s shoulder lightly.

“Just open the damn bottle, Casillas. I want to kiss you.”

“How are those two things connected, Nene?” The goalkeeper handed him one of the two glasses and looked at him straight to his eyes with a little smirk.

“Because after this” Sergio clinked his glass with Iker’s and sipped a bit of the golden liquid feeling the small bubbles tickling all the way down his throat. Drinking champagne always make him think he was drinking stars. “, comes this.” And Sergio leaned forward until his lips were pressed firmly on his boyfriend’s.

Iker sighed contently and left the glass of champagne on the floor next to the sofa before tangling his fingers on Sergio’s hair. He allowed the younger one to push him until he was lying on the soft cushions, Sergio on top of him kissing him with more passion than sweetness.

“Merry Christmas to me?” Murmured over Iker’s lips making the goalkeeper laugh.

“Mery Christmas to you, Sese”

He tried to kiss his boyfriend once again but just when their lips were about to meet again the younger Spaniard stood up looking at the backyard with big surprised eyes. Iker sat up too and followed Sergio’s stare to try to understand what had been so important to stop kissing him.

Through the big windows which curtains hadn’t been closed yet they could see a perfect snowfall, the kind of scenario you only see in movies. The grass was progressively getting whiter and the little snowflakes swirled around in their way down barely moved by the soft breeze. It seemed almost magical.

Sergio looked at Iker with bright eyes full of hope that looked more fitting for a twelve year old just as “White Christmas” by Frank Sinatra started playing on the radio. Sergio’s eyes shone brighter if that was possible. He smiled at Iker and then walked to the hanger next to the front door and grabbed their coats. He threw one at Iker while walking to the glass doors that connected with the garden and opened them.

“What the hell Sergio?” Iker put on the coat and walked to his boyfriend who was smiling like a little child.

“Come on” Sergio grabbed his hand and dragged him to the freezing outside.

In a blink of an eye Iker saw himself surrounded by glistening snowflakes and the music flooding from the living room to the garden.  Everything looked so perfect that he could almost ignore the cold biting at his exposed skin. Almost.

“Sese what are we…”

Before he could finish his sentence Sergio had placed a hand on his waist and started moving them in a slow motion trying to go with the slow rhythm of the music.

They were dancing in the snow!

Iker wanted to protest but the garden was looking like some fairy place covered in white and the snow kept falling around, shining and reflecting the lights from the house. He focused his attention on Sergio. He was looking at him with a smile that was different from any other, warm even among all the cold that was surrounding them. Sergio’s cheeks were red due to the freezing weather and a few snowflakes had been captured by his eyelashes. Frank Sinatra kept singing with soothing voice. Iker could picture them as if they were dancing inside a snow globe.

He smiled and kissed Sergio slowly and tenderly. Their lips were cold, so were their hands and their faces. But they didn’t mind. Not at all. They deepened the kiss (After all in that moment the inside of their mouths was warmer than any other part of their anatomy) and Sergio sighed happily when his tongue met Iker’s. They didn’t stopped dancing until the song finished, replaced for some other classic that neither of them cared to identify.

Sergio bit Iker lower lip before pulling apart. They were still hugging each other, arms tightly wrapped around the other searching for a bit of body heat. They just smiled for a while, stealing innocent pecks or more passionate kisses and laughing like the fools in love they were.

“Is it this a Frank Sinatra marathon?” Sergio finally broke the silence when “Let it snow” started playing on the radio. But he didn’t seem that really bothered as he started swinging again, dragging Iker along with him.

“Sese” Iker tried to speak between laughter and the shivers caused by the cold. “Sh-shouldn’t we go inside? It’s snowing and it’s freezing!”

“ _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow”_ Replied Sergio singing along the song.

“I’m talking seriously! Sese, I’m freezing” But even protesting, Iker wouldn’t let go of Sergio nor wouldn’t stop dancing with him.

“So am I” Sergio kissed him again. “But I wanted to make the moment last”

“Y-you know what is going to last? The f-fucking cold we’re getting for staying outside in the snow” Sergio laughed and it sounded almost like a bark and Iker didn’t understand why he was laughing so fondly at the stupid his has for a boyfriend.

“B-but then we’re going to take care of each other. You know, in health and sickness and that stuff” Sergio kissed him quickly before Iker could reply and headed to the house.  Iker followed him closely.

“But Se-se we’re not married” He pointed out playfully while closing the glass doors and taking out his coat. He dropped it carelessly on the floor; he would care for it later, and followed his boyfriend to the sofa. Sergio covered them with a comforter and cuddled with Iker making sure his head was resting on his chest.

“We should be” He lifted his head a bit and looked at Iker hopefully, a little shy smile pulling the corners of his lips. “, shouldn’t we?”

Iker kissed him.

“This is just our first Christmas together, Nene” Yet Iker couldn’t stop the river of thoughts going through his mind. Al their memories together, everything they had gone through, the feeling of happiness and belonging and love that no one but Sergio could make him feel in his chest. He was smiling because of this memories and that smile just grew wider with Sergio’s next question.

“And what about the next one?”

“Next Christmas?” Sergio nodded eagerly, the playful smile still on his lips. Iker stopped a second pretending he was considering the pros and cons of what he had to say. “We’ll see”

“Hey!” Sergio protested but was interrupted by lips meeting kiss and hands wandering around the skin under his clothes.

“I love you, Nene” The words collapsed with the sensitive skin of Sergio’s neck.

“I-I love you more”

 

(They had sex, or put into Sergio’s words: they made love on the sofa; and then again on their room. And then both woke up late for the lunch at Sergio’s family and by the time of dinner at the Casillas’ house Iker was sure both of them had caught a horrible cold.

“I really hope this is just a one-time thing, Sese” Stated Iker while carrying to mugs of hot chocolate to their room and snuggling under a pile of covers with his boyfriend. They were both too sick to even rest on the living room.

But as Sergio made silly jokes while sipping his chocolate and left small kisses on his shoulder, Iker was sure that there was one thing he wanted to be part of all his Christmas from then on: Sergio. )

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://thiagoandlia.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for requests (even if sometimes it takes me a while to write them). Thank you for reading!


End file.
